Television viewers have grown accustomed to the ubiquitous remote control. With it, a viewer can change the channel, adjust the volume, and power on/off their television. More modern remote controls have increased the functionality, to allow the remote controls to control other devices in the home. For example, a “universal” remote can control both a VCR and a television. The introduction of the digital video recorder (DVR) added a new level of functionality to the remote control, and viewers are now able to record, pause, and rewind television programs at their whim.
Despite the usefulness and convenience of conventional remote controls, there remains an ever-present need for even more convenience and even more usefulness.